Compiled Complaints
by TralalaToma
Summary: "Maybe you should keep a journal, Yata-chan," The blonde photographer suggested. "That way you could look back to your past days and evaluate yourself." With a frown, the Shock Troop Leader sighed in defeat. "Will that even help, Totsuka-san?" Panicking inside, Totsuka half-heartedly smiled, patting Yata's shoulder. "E-everything will be just fine."
1. Log One: From A Scratch

**A/N: Greetings, my fellow companions! I've just thought of a random idea that our Misaki-chan got a diary for himself. How about it? What could he possibly write on those fine smooth paper? Have you ever wondered what goes into his mind everyday? Well, it's time for us to find out! [It sounds pretty crappy, eh? Yeah, just bear with my craziness and let's get on with it.] Please review and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K (ANIME & MANGA) AND ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Totsuka-san told me to get a dia— journal. He said that it might help me change myself for the better. But what the hell should I write on this piece of white paper?! I'm not some sort of those stupid Shakespeare-wanna-be's who waste their time locking up in their rooms trying to live in another dimension. The fuck is wrong with them? If they go around their towns beating up some assholes, then they'd be more useful. What's the point in recording your mind if the people sees no action? They're just a bunch of good-for-nothing insects— why don't they just die already? The world will definitely be a finer place to live in..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_FUCK._


	2. Log Two: Reminder

**A/N: Unfortunately, Yata is not the type to write some long narratives (just as he said awhile ago), so we can't expect more. We just have to be contented with this. Anyway, here is his second day. Please review and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K (ANIME & MANGA) AND ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

.

.

.

_I am writing something…_

_._

_._

_._

_Why am I sitting here like a total idiot? I should be doing the rounds in my turf now; some stupid thugs might be loitering around my land. Huh. Those bastards better be ready when I finish this… whatever. Totsuka-san insisted on me doing this, so I have no choice but to write something. I don't want to disappoint him— he has always been by my side when I complain about all the small things that annoy me; this time I'm returning the favor. I think that unloading the shits in my life through this stupid journal is a big help to Totsuka-san. Last night, I didn't bother him with my endless rattles; I spared him the noise I did for the past few months, and I'm proud of it. Or maybe I was too tired? Whatever. If jotting down some words here will refrain me from troubling him, then I'll continue this nonsense._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	3. Log Three: Rushed

**A/N: The chapter is short, right? (Just like Yata) But I promise you that as this goes on, it'll increase in words. Let Yata be familiarized and comfortable in using his dia— journal. Scrambling for thoughts isn't that easy. But as I always say at the end of my note, please review and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K (ANIME & MANGA) AND ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

.

.

.

_Those fucking dimwits are going to be dead meat the next time I see them. I'll smash their brainless heads into tidbits and feed them to the undead._

_._

_._

_._

_**No flesh. No bone. No ash.**_

_._

_._

_._

_They'd be begging for Hell once they've known what I got for them. Of course I won't make their petty lives suffer— I'll obliterate their names, play tag, and then let the slow death come. They will regret that they ever stepped on my territory…_

_._

_._

_._

_._


	4. Log Four: Escape Route

**A/N: Hi, everyone! This is the fourth entry Yata-chan has so far. Do you think he's 'improving' by the way Totsuka had predicted? How about reviewing and enjoying the short log? Have a nice day!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K (ANIME & MANGA) AND ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Kusanagi-san dragged Kamamoto, Shouhei, and me into his cleaning spree again. Tch. He's such a neat freak over his bar— as if the building ever gets dirty. Each time I enter Homura, all I see is Kusanagi-san polishing his wooden bar counter. The hell is that thing so important to him? It's not some kind of sacred alter, right?_

_._

_._

_._

_It took the four of us three hours to dust the windows, rearrange he furniture, and wipe the grounds... of the first floor. Hell. If Kamamoto didn't pig around, then one hour would be more than enough to finish the chores. He was so damn slow in moving those stools and cabinets that Shouhei had to stop wiping the glassware and assist him— what a sloth. And you know? It was so early in the morning! Of all the things that could happen...? Shit._

_._

_._

_._

_I thought that sleeping in Homura last night could be stress-relieving— I ran out of batteries— but what happened instead? I get to be a maid for the day. Huh. It wasn't like I didn't want to help out, but I still had other business to attend to. Obviously, Kusanagi-san didn't budge; I ended up being scolded again._

_._

_._

_._

_Hmph. I had no plan on staying there though; when it was time to wax the floor, I volunteered to buy the stupid polisher. I need to feel my skateboard against my feet and the familiar pavement I take my causal strolls on. I can't just stay still in one place for too long— it makes me restless..._

_._

_._

_._

_The rest that happened? Hmm. Maybe later..._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	5. Log Five: Wrong Timing

**A/N: I'm starting to think of dropping this one out; what do you guys think? I'm not receiving proper reviews here, so I don't know if it's very dull or whatever. Please, I beg of you, review this piece of crap.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K (ANIME & MANGA) AND ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Fuck. It's still so early, but I'm already drained. My body feels so heavy after one round of my daily routine— kicking some ass at Shizume Alleys. It took thirty minutes to finish my robin, which was really a shit because I normally consume ten minutes from my watch. How the hell did this happen?! Fuck. Just fuck it all. This day is damned._

_._

_._

_._

_I think my head is going to explode; this stupid shit happening to me is totally ruining everything. Why am I feeling dizzy and weak today? Tch. How untimely. It can happen later this afternoon or tomorrow morning, right? Isn't it too coincidental? What a dumb sickness or whatever this is—I don't give a shit anymore. I just love to curse this fucking Tuesday._

_._

_._

_._

_Since I can't do anything productive, I might as well sloth around. Fuck. The main streets are too crowded, and those dumpsters aren't bearable to stay at anymore, so I'll find an abandoned building or a nearby store. I can't loiter around like a freaking drunkard— Kusanagi-san will kill me. Anyway, damn this._

_._

_._

_._

_My idiotic mind is floating and not working at all. I also feel stupid for falling half asleep while writing this. I guess I'll continue later… or tomorrow? I don't care._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	6. Log Six: Rough Draft

**A/N: Thanks for patiently waiting for my update, you guys! I'm really grateful that even though I've given up on this, you still made me push on with it. Thank you very much. Anyway, I just had a rough day, and these jottings were pretty much the reflection of what actually happened to me, so yeah. xD Again, please review and enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K (MANGA & ANIME) AND ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Cheers for all the shit today! I definitely used them all bursting a while ago all thanks to Saru and those stupid Blues. If they haven't shown up at my fucking brawl at the alley, then I might be laughing my ass out. Tss. Damn monkey— if I could just rip that disgusting uniform he was wearing and curse him to Hell, I'd be doing it everyday. Those mocking eyes he laid on me was so revolting that I couldn't look for so long. How dare he smile and laugh and talk so casually as if nothing ever happened..._

_._

_._

_._

_Tch. My arms and legs ache so much. I feel my flesh ripping apart. Fuck this. I'm not sure if I can move; my body just locked itself. Yeah, I abuse my body sometimes, but look at me— lying at the couch, useless and pathetic. I'm amazed that Kusanagi-san didn't scold me this time— he'd usually scare and humiliate the shits out of me in front of everyone. What's gotten into him?_

_._

_._

_._

_I still feel outraged— heck done with those flowery words— at the things that happened today. I mean, everything seems so fresh in my mind; I can still taste the twisted resentment we share, Saru and me. Why did he do this? Why did Saruhiko betray me? How? We've been through all the fucking problems together, looked after each other ever since, and fought our way to live. Were all the efforts we made... put to waste?The hell is this nightmare? It's just..._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	7. Log Seven: Mood Swing

**A/N: I don't know what happened, but I just wrote this. I think I'm edging too much on Kusanagi, eh? Well, it won't be just him— I'll insert some more later! I would've wanted to expand Yata-chan's love for his skateboard, though if I did that, this chapter would get out of track. Anyway, please review and enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K (ANIME & MANGA) AND ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

_Kusanagi-san is acting really strange today; is it just me or he's hiding something? He was being so considerate yesterday— he didn't even strangle me to death when I told him what happened. What's his problem now? He got all serious and fussed up about the city activities. Tss. I don't see a single reason why he'd raise Alert One in my turf; it's annoying. If something happens, then I'll just smash my way out. There's not even a fucking thief or kidnapper here in Shizume for the past two weeks; what's the big deal?_

_._

_._

_._

_So, here I am taking my patrol in the main streets, and man, are those people like ants. Hah. Watching from the rooftops while on my skateboard is the best— I don't have to avoid cars and that scum bots. I can fly all I want 'til my feet hurts, and no one's going to stop me. This is why I enjoy taking the job of being Homura's Eye: I get to clear my mind and do whatever I want. Almost everyone in the clan doesn't know how much freedom I have when I ride my skates; it's like I have the power over the winds, and I defy gravity all the way. Hmm. I am Yatagarasu after all._

_._

_._

_._

_After an hour, Kusanagi-san called. I held my PDA in front of my face for about five seconds, and then, snapping out, I immediately answered it. Tch. Stupid. Why didn't I just accept the call right after I saw it was him? Stupid. Kusanagi-san's voice was far from his PDA— maybe he was doing something else? Anyway, I asked why he called, but he just said that I should head back to the bar right away. He killed the line before I could say anything, and he sounded like he was too distracted. What's wrong with him? I've never thought that he'd crack— can someone tell me what shit is happening? Fuck._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	8. Log Eight: Operation Homura

**A/N: Is it okay? I don't know how and why I started this one. Oh gosh. What have I done? Hey guys, if you don't like Log Eight, it's fine. I didn't feel myself here. What did I do? Huh. Please review and enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN K (ANIME & MANGA) AND ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**_-Pass by Street Eight and leave my bat at the corner._**

**_-Turn right to the main streets; cross the fucking intersection_**

**_-At the end of Main One, jump across the dumpsters and climb to the nearest building to my right._**

**_-Turn left to Street Four and wait for Shouhei's go signal._**

**_-Use the backdoor route— burn everyone in my way._**

_._

_._

_._

_Damn. Isn't this mission a bit too stagnant? Even if it's the real thing, I wouldn't be breaking sweat at this. Shaking up another yakuza's turf is nothing, so why me? Kamamoto and ht others could do it perfectly without my help; they'll just pig around again if I'm there. Tch. I really don't get Kusanagi-san's logic. Why wouldn't we just take those bastards own in one blow? They're nothing special as far as I know. They do shit whenever they want to but never leaves it clean— I bet those scumbags are new here…_

_._

_._

_._

_But how did they end up in Shizume? Didn't they know that they'll be burned alive? Huh. Those punks had the guts to start a fight; they'd be crawling to the graveyard once we crush their skulls. We'll prove that Homura can't be taken down— not by a group of weaklings. We are the strongest of the strongest— HOMURA. I wonder what stupid idea made them do this. Their leader must have lost his mind. Tss. I want to break his bones right now. If Totsuka-san didn't talk me into waiting, I'd wipe them out single-handedly._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	9. Log Nine: Rainbow Unicorn

**A/N: [December 24, 2012] Happy Holidays, everyone! This is a Christmas-inspired chapter, so I'm sort of proud of it. It sprung out of my mind just around eight in the evening when my little brother and I were talking about Totsuka's revised death— yeah, we do those kind of stuffs a lot. So, here is Log Nine of Compiled Complaints. Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Weird. Even though I only slept for two hours, I had the longest dream of my life. It looked and felt real__— whatever it was I wouldn't tell__—_ until the part of that fucking unicorn came. Tch. Why would there be a unicorn in the middle of the road?! I jolted up when it rushed to me— it was as horrible as hell. Right then I realized that I fell asleep at Kusanagi-san's bar again, and the stupid sun rose high above me. Checking the time, I winced as I remembered that I had a wound on my left arm; I accidentally scratched it on my skateboard last night. Anna was eating something from the counter when my stomach grumbled— I haven't eaten since yesterday. As my eyes scanned the pub, there were actually five of us inside— Kusanagi-san, Anna, Shouhei, Totsuka-san, and me. The rest were… somewhere off. I don't care.

_._

_._

_._

_Still upset by that thorned donkey, I yanked my body to the wooden counter where Anna was. Kusanagi-san sensed my bad kick-off, so he simply gave me food without speaking. I dug in, practically unable to speak because of the stuffed bread in my mouth, when Totsuka-san started filming. He narrowed down on me, focusing the antique camera right on my face. Annoyed by the attention, I shoved— tried, at least— off his happy-go-lucky aura; I wasn't in the mood to talk yet. But Totsuka-san was really persistent. Gah. He asked me some questions that I didn't even try to hear or understand while I swallowed my breakfast whole. I felt guilty for ignoring him, though he seemed contented by just recording, so I let him by. My day was beginning to get better, but I just knew that it wouldn't end well. Damn. Standing up to clean my plate, Anna suddenly looked at Totsuka-san and blinked. "Yata dreamed of himself flying with a rainbow unicorn." Shit._

_._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
